


Please, Master

by greenninja



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Begging, Both parties still give consent, Drunkenness, F/M, it's not THAT kind of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenninja/pseuds/greenninja
Summary: It's summer 2018: the gang has long disbanded, and Joker has his eyes set on international studies. Yet, there are still strong bonds in place. Some stronger than others.





	Please, Master

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from another friend for a smut meme I shared a while ago. We already have the mutual agreement that Kawakami is best girl, so writing this was even easier. Enjoy!

“I can't believe you would drag me out like this!” teased Kawakami as she got into the taxi with her old student, Ren Amamiya. “I wasn't expecting a call so soon from you! Futaba told me you were coming back from America during summer break for a bit, but I didn't expect it to be _this_ early!”

 

“Well, I do like to keep people on their toes with pleasant surprises,” mused Amamiya. After the insane year he spent at Shujin Academy, he went back to his hometown to finish up his high school academics. With some help from Sae Nijima, he forged a new name and identity after the Phantom Thieves were made public and his face plastered over Japan for a while. This, coupled with Futaba's expert identity craftsmanship, allowed him to study abroad immediately in the US upon finishing high school. His departure was for the best to keep everyone else safer from public prying eyes, letting him become his own person again without fear of getting anyone else hurt.

 

“I still can't believe it's been two years since you got here and with all of the _you-know-what_ going on, Ku– Amamiya-kun,” Kawakami said as she corrected herself at the last possible moment. _Dammit, Sadayo, you almost blew it! Just keep it cool. It's only drinks this evening._

 

“Time surely flies. I've still kept in touch with everyone else, but I'd like your personal opinion on Futaba: How is she really doing in class?”

 

Her teaching instincts kicked in as she began. “I really shouldn't tell since you aren't technically her guardian, _but_ , off the record, she's doing just fine academically. She knows her stuff and is quick to get her assignments in, and...”

 

Hearing Kawakami go on at length about teaching put a small smile on Amamiya's face. He and the Phantom Thieves made sure that she would be able to continue to her passion after taking care of the shadows of her previous debtors. Out of all the women he was involved with during that year, Sadayo Kawakami stood out the most as she expertly hid her feelings away from her students as much as possible until someone crossed her path that was ambitious and sincere about doing what was right. At the time, she did mention possible romantic feelings for him, but they both put the emotions on the back burner for the time being as he was still a student, and she was adamant to never cross that line with anyone.

 

“However, there is one thing that does bother me: She still has difficulty branching out and interacting with the other students, Amamiya-kun. She wants to be a part of a group again, much like _you know_ , but I don't have it in me to break it to her that most high school relationships don't withstand the test of time and distance like yours and the others.”

 

“Kawakami-sensei, you'll have to tell her someday that things just don't always fit. I was one of the lucky ones, if you would _like_ to put it that way, that still talks to the classmates that made a difference in my life that year, but when I went back home, I didn't have that connection. I just wanted to finish and do what I 'had to do' for everyone else, remember?”

 

“But you make it sound so easy.”

 

“Trust me, it wasn't.”

 

Kawakami's eyes lowered as she soaked in his words. Being ripped from his original home and put into a new place was hard enough, but having to leave his new home and his new friends who saved the city – no, the world, and then go back and begin life under anonymity? _No wonder it's been difficult._

“Oh, we're here! We just need to take a walk to the bar,” Amamiya said as he paid the taxi fare and opened the door to retrieve Kawakami from the other side. “Welcome to Kabukicho!”

 

“ _Oh no_ ,” gasped Kawakami. “We can't be here! We shouldn't be here! I –” her rants were interrupted with a finger to her lips.

 

“It was the only place I knew to take you right away without running into anyone. Ohya is on the other side of Shinjuku at Crossroads, and Lala said there's a bar here in the Champion District where we can get some drinks. It's called Earth Angel, and the owner is good friends with Lala. We may be able to get a discount on the drinks, too.”

 

“Do you not even _realize_ how dangerous this area can be?!” she snapped as she smoothed out her clothes.

 

“Of course, I do, but there's no infighting within the Tojo Clan, and the Ueno Seiwa Clan is nowhere to be found over here right now,” he smirked.

 

“You've played too much _Ryu Ga Gotoku_ for your own good, y'know.”

 

“Me? I've been playing the _**western**_ release called _Yakuza_ to help with my English. Sounds like you have played quite a bit yourself to make _that_ reference,” teased Amamiya.

 

“I- well- you see,” Kawakami stammered and later became quiet over her inability to have a satisfactory rebuttal.

 

 _Got her good. Now, to only get her even better later, but after a few drinks_. Amamiya mused to himself as they made their way around the maze of the Champion District to Earth Angel.

 

“Good evening! Ah! You must be Ren-chan!” the hostess declared with subtle tenor in her voice. As Amamiya nodded in affirmation, she continued, “Lala told me all about you! Why don't you and your – oh my, doll, you look like you need a drink.”

 

“Yes, please, Mama-san. I just got outwitted by _this_ smart aleck, and with the first term wrapping up, I just need some _relief_ ,” sighed Kawakami in resignation.

 

“Well, I know I can't give Ren anything just yet, and yes, Lala told me how old you were, you lil' scamp. What can I do for you, honey?”

 

“Well, due to funding, we weren't able to go to Hawaii this year, so do you have anything tropical in mind?”

 

“Hmm, we do have a drink, but those damn westerners named it so lewd and crude that I don't think you'd like it...”

 

“Whatever it is, I'll take it. It's better than the usual beer.”

 

“That'll be one 'Sex on the Beach,' extra Schnapps or no?”

 

“She'll take the extra booze, yes,” piped up Amamiya. _The name alone should at least get her started._

 

Kawakami briefly became flustered, but accepted defeat, “Fine. You got me. But just one since you're putting in extra booze! It's been a while since I had hard alcohol, and I'm not sure how I'd handle it.”

 

One drink turned into three with a few glasses of water in between, and Kawakami's attitude became more exuberant as the evening went on. After the third one, the hostess shot her a warning look to not ask for another one, lest they get put out. “Aaaaawwwwwww, c'mon! Just one moar!”

 

“Honey, no. Take this water before you completely lose yourself. Ren's a good boy and he'll take you home soon enough, right?”

 

“Naturally. Now, Kawakami-sensei, will you be good and drink this water so I can get you home?”

 

“Uuugggggggggh, fiiiiiiiiine. I guess,” she said as she gulped down the final glass of water. “Now, if yo'll 'scuse me, I gotta go to the toilet. Be right back,” she said as she swayed towards the bathroom.

 

After she made it in, Ren let out a sigh of relief and began digging out his wallet to pay for the drinks. “Oh, no, dear, that won't be necessary. Lala told me tonight was gonna be a special night since it's your first night back, and she already paid for you,” piped up the hostess from the bar.

 

“S-she did? I just asked for a good place to stay low, but I didn't think she'd go that far to help. Thank you, ma'am!”

 

“Don't mention it! Just do the right thing with your teacher friend this evening. Based on your conversation, she really does have a soft spot for you, but she is a bit inebriated. Don't do anything you would regret, okay?”

 

Recounting the events of last year with Shido's trial, he responded, “Oh, I know not to. There's too much evil in the world already to add to it.”

 

“Good boy! Just come back by over here if you need anything else – mace, brass knuckles, knives, or cond—” She abruptly stopped as she heard the toilet flush. “Well, your friend will be out soon, and just go have some fun. She'll be doing a bit better in a little while after you get out of the Champion District.

 

“Thank you, Mama-san,” Amamiya replied as Kawakami came out. “You ready to go home?”

 

Still slightly drunk and without filter, she replied, “Hey, I can walk just fine, dammit. I'll see once we get out of this maze and somewhere _safer_.”

 

“I already have some place in mind, if you're fine with that,” he said as they walked out of Earth Angel. A few minutes later after navigating the maze, they came upon Pink Street and the love hotels.

 

“A-Amami—”

 

“ _Only if you're fine with this,_ ” he stated as he looked deeply into her big brown eyes. “I promise I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable, but you'll have to tell me yourself, okay?”

 

“I... I want this,” she stated as her face began to flush more in anticipation. _We're not teacher-student anymore. We're just... people. It's fine. He's an adult and so am I_.

 

Amamiya let go a sigh of relief and walked inside to one of the hotels. Upon entering, he asked for two hours and some condoms before going up to the assigned room with Kawakami in tow. After they got to the room, they double-checked the bathroom and sheets before sitting next to one another on the bed.

 

“I.. haven't been to one of these in a while,” Kawakami stated. “Man, this July heat has been something else, right? I should turn on the air some –”

 

“There is none. It's all central and the unit's working fine,” Amamiya said as he grabbed her hand gently. “Can it just be about us right now?”

 

“O-only if you want it, Kuru— dammit!”

 

“No, it's fine. Go on. Say it.”

 

“Please, Kurusu-san, I... just want _us_ right now.”

 

He smirked at the thought that she still held tightly to his old name, Akira Kurusu, before leaning in and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Kawakami moaned with approval at his sudden moves toward her. His hands groped the outside of her lightweight yellow sweater, eliciting further moans of pleasure from her. She assisted him in removing the sweater, revealing a white lace bra underneath with her pink nipples poking through the fabric. As he kissed her cheeks and continued down to suckle her neck, she cried out, “P-please, Kurusu-san, just –”

 

“Now, now, no need to be so formal with me. _Say my name._ ”

 

“A-Akira-kun.”

 

“ _Still too formal, 'sensei_.'”

 

“ _A-Akira, please!_ ”

 

“Yes, yes,” he purred in approval as he unhooked her bra, exposing her soft breasts. He cupped one breast to tease its nipple and suckled on the other gently. Her euphoria increased as he skillfully sucked and played with both breasts. He then began kissing on her belly and played with her bellybutton before getting to her denim skirt. “Do you still want this, _sensei_?” he asked as he looked directly into her eyes from below.

 

“D-don't do that, Akira. Just call me by my name, too.”

 

“Okay, _Sadayo_ , do you still want this?”

 

“Y-yes, _please_.”

 

“Good, good,” he said as he unzipped and removed her skirt, exposing her now wet sateen and lace white underwear. “Looks like somebody had ideas to coordinate today,” he said with a smirk.

 

“I-I just like keeping things together! Just, do whatever you want to do with me.”

 

“That's no way to speak to me right now, _Sadayo_ ,” he said as he got up and took off his black shirt and white summery jacket. His lean frame still carried ample muscle that was expertly hidden under his usual wardrobe. He now looked down upon Kawakami with a mock look of disgust, hoping to hear her beg for more. “So, _what_ do you want from me?”

 

Taken somewhat aback from this shift in attitude, she was further turned on by his prowess and command. “I-I want you to f-f-f—”

 

“Go on. _Say it._ ”

 

“Finger me. _Please._ ”

 

“All you have to do is just say what you want, _Sadayo_ ,” he replied as he went back down and began rubbing her dripping wet cunt through her underwear. She let out a moan of delight as he continued to massage her before removing her underwear, exposing her pink, glistening lips. After rubbing the outside completely bare, he stuck his middle finger in and moaned with satisfaction as her back arched in pleasure.

 

“Mmmm, _yes, Akira! Please more!_ ”

 

“As you wish,” he said as he continued to finger her, adding his index finger and kissing her inner thigh. After a few moans, he removed his fingers and brought them to her lips. She hungrily suckled at his lips and made eye contact, yearning for more from him.

 

“P-please go down on me, Akira.”

 

“Oh? Somebody's getting bolder,” he teased as he went down to lovingly kiss her lower lips. “There, I went down.”

 

“A-Akira, now's not the time to tease me. _Please_ continue.”

 

“All the time is the perfect time to tease, Sadayo,” he said as he continued to kiss and lick at her clit while fingering her.

 

Her body writhed with pleasure over and over again as he serviced her from below. _Yes, yes, yes! Please, Akira! Please me, love me,_ _ **fuck me silly**_ _!_

 

Kawakami was taken aback he rose up and removed his jeans and gray boxers, exposing his hardened cock with slight precum. He carefully took out the condom and slid it on and said, “If that's what you wanted in the first place, why didn't you say so?”

 

She then realized that her last part was more than just a thought – she actually said aloud that she wanted to be fucked silly. He began to straddle her and coaxed her onto her stomach so that her round, plump ass was straight up. He then teased her swollen, dripping wet entrance. “You want this, don't you?”

 

“P-please, Master Akira! I want you to fuck me with wild abandon!”

 

With a gasp, she bit the sheets to hold back her screams as he thrust over and over and over again, hitting her G-spot with every rhythmic thrust he gave. “Oh, Sadayo, you feel so good and tight,” he moaned as he began to increase his speed and hold on to her hips. “I-I want you. Every inch of you!”

 

With this, she began to cry in sheer ecstasy with every thrust, “I-I want you, too! I l-l-love yoooooou!” She cried as she slumped and convulsed with an intense orgasm. As she did, Amamiya also came, and he barely peeled himself off her to remove the condom and wash off. Upon returning, he lay next to her, running his fingers on her soft skin, sending aftershocks of pleasure to her.

 

“You're gonna make me cum again, you idiot!”

 

“And? You'll still love me for it, just like how I love you so much, Sadayo.”

 

Before she could respond to his endearing answer, the intercom came on: “Amamiya-san, you have 10 minutes left. Would you like an extension?”

 

“Yes, please. Make it overnight.”


End file.
